


Jumping to Conclusions

by Chatspunsaregold52



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien adds 2+2 and gets 7, Adrien being ~oblivious~ once more, Cause he needs them, Gen, Jumping to Conclusions, in the form of some extra brain cells, please, pretty much crack, shower ideas, somebody get this kid some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: Adrien thinks about the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug, and comes up with a surprising conclusion.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Saturday night. Adrien was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the greatest mystery in his life. His mysterious lady, and the question of her identity. Somewhere inside his head, a small voice protested that he shouldn't try to figure out Ladybug's identity. He knew she wouldn't want it. But he couldn't help his curiosity. He was a cat, after all.

His mind drifted back to the battle with Kwamibuster. For a minute, he had been so sure... Marinette and Ladybug looked so alike. But he had _seen_ them right next to each other. They couldn't be the same person, no matter how much he wished they were. 

He thought back on other times when he had seen similarities between the baker's daughter and the spotted superheroine. They were both strong, brave, creative, smart, and dedicated to justice. At least, Marinette was with everyone but him. But that was a whole new mystery, and he'd have to solve that another time. Both looked quite similar, too. Dark hair, bluebell eyes, slender frame, and... lack of stature. How could it be possible for two such similar girls to exist, and especially for Adrien to know both of them?

And then it hit him. The perfect explanation. Of course! It explained why Ladybug had known Marinette and asked Chat to protect her when Nathanael had been akumatized into Evillustrator. It explained how Ladybug had trusted Marinette enough to give her a miraculous. And it definitely explained all of the serendipitous similarities between the two girls.

Marinette had a secret twin! How had he not seen it before? This secret twin must be the one who suited up as Ladybug to fight alongside him. It couldn't possibly be Marinette, because if there was one thing Ladybug was that Marinette was not, it was graceful. And when Marinette's twin had been given the Ladybug miraculous, they decided to let the world believe Marinette was the only child in the Dupain-Cheng household. Adrien vaguely remembered seeing a movie once where one of the main characters, a magician, had had a secret twin. He and his twin had lived their lives making everyone think there was only one of them for the sake of a magic trick. Marinette and her twin must be exactly like that! (Never mind the fact that Ladybug hadn't gotten her miraculous until she was a teenager and there was no way everyone would forget that she had had a twin before that).

Adrien felt slightly guilty for figuring out his friends' secret. He should probably tell them. He wouldn't want them to think, if the truth came out later on, that he had been mocking them for being obvious or anything. His lady would probably not be happy that he had figured out her secret, but it was better to get it out in the open. He was determined. On Monday, at school, he would tell Marinette. And whenever the next akuma attack occurred, he would tell Ladybug, if Marinette hadn't already told her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it... for now. Let me know if you think this needs a continuation, or just if you have any other feedback. If at least five people say they want a continuation, I might write another chapter where Adrien tells Marinette that he *knows* (but he really doesn't) and y'all can see her reaction. Thanks for reading!  
> Also, the movie I referenced about the magician with the secret twin is an actual movie, and a very good one at that. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what it is because if you knew, it would ruin the whole movie, as you only find out he has a twin within like the last ten minutes. I'm pretty sure you'll know if you've seen it, though. (Also, it's PG 13 and I don't know about endorsing that in a G rated fic lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides how to confront Marinette and Ladybug about his conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! In the end note of the previous chapter, I said that I would write a continuation if at least five people said they wanted one. Well, that didn’t exactly happen. I had some people interested, but not quite five. But I decided to do it anyway, because I felt like it. So here you go!

Adrien thought long and hard all day Sunday. How should he bring up his discovery? And to which twin should he bring it up? Going over his evidence, he realized that he couldn’t bring it up as Adrien. Adrien would know that Marinette had helped Chat Noir with Evillustrator, but he wouldn’t know the particulars. And Adrien would definitely not know about Ladybug entrusting the mouse miraculous to Marinette. It would definitely have to be as Chat Noir, and, although he had met Marinette a few times in costume, he didn’t feel that Chat knew her well enough to bring it up. So, he would have to discuss it with Ladybug, which could be a bit hard, considering he only really saw her when the city was under attack. But this was important, he reasoned. He’d have to pull her aside after an attack, maybe set up a time when they could meet to talk about it. She would understand the urgency; he was sure she would want to know that her secret had been discovered. 

Adrien spent the next few days anxiously awaiting an akuma attack. He knew he shouldn’t want someone to be akumatized, but he really did think it was important to talk to Ladybug. Finally, on Wednesday afternoon, the opportunity presented itself. 

“Pound it!”, Ladybug called out as she and Chat Noir completed their customary fist bump after defeating the akuma. As Ladybug turned to leave, Chat Noir caught her wrist. 

“M’Lady, wait!” Hearing the desperate edge in his voice, she turned around. 

“What is it, Chat?”, she inquired. 

“Can we talk, later tonight? It’s important.”

She blinked, slightly stunned. Chat Noir had never made this sort of request before. She wasn’t used to the serious expression on his face. 

“Okay, yeah. Does 10:00 work for you?”

He nodded, and they decided on a place to meet. 

Later that night, Ladybug swung onto the top of the building that they had agreed on. She could see Chat pacing back and forth, mumbling something to himself. _Is he practicing?_

At the sound of her approaching footsteps, Chat Noir looked up, greeting her with a smile. 

“Bonjour, M’Lady!”, he grinned somewhat nervously, sweeping into an elegant bow. 

She smiled back. “Hey. What did you need to talk about?”

He visibly paled. “Well, you see, I-I maybe, k-kinda figured something out, and I know you didn’t want me to and I tried really, really hard not to think about it but I just kinda couldn’t help it and I’m really sorry that you didn’t want me to know but I was just thinking about it and it sort of clicked, you know, and I understand if you’re mad at me, but please don’t take my miraculous, I don’t think I could handle not being partners anymore but-“ 

As he continued, his speech only grew faster and less intelligible. 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, kitty!”, Ladybug chuckled, “Just tell me, I’m sure it’s fine.”

She watched her partner take a deep breath, seeming to steel himself before blurting out, “I know you and Marinette are twins!”

Ladybug wasn’t sure what she had been expecting him to say, but this was definitely not it. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I know that Marinette’s your twin!”, he repeated. “It all makes so much sense! How alike you look and act, how you knew about her with Evillustrator, why you entrusted her with a miraculous! It’s the only logical conclusion!”

Despite hearing his reasoning, Ladybug was still not completely sure how Chat had reached this solution. 

“Chat, no!”, she interrupted his further ramblings, “I don’t have a twin. I really don’t, and I’m still not exactly sure how that made sense in your head.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brow, obviously thinking hard. “But... then, how does it all fit together? Oh! I know! A cousin! I have a cousin that looks exactly like me, so it wouldn’t be unreasonable to say that you might have one, too!”

Ladybug held up her hand to stop him from further theorizing. Somewhere, in the back of her brain perhaps, she had the fleeting thought: _that’s odd; Adrien has a cousin that looks just like him too. Wouldn’t that be funny if..._ But the thought was gone before she could fully process it. “No, Marinette isn’t related to me at all, silly kitty. Now, I know I’m going to be dead on my feet tomorrow if I don’t get some sleep. You should, too. I’m sure your legs are tired from all that jumping to conclusions.” She grinned, waving at her partner as she swung away into the night. _That was a close one_ , she thought. _If I had stayed there much longer, I don’t know if I could have come up with a good enough excuse to get him off my back. At least this way I’ll have a little more time._

Chat Noir watched as his partner disappeared into the darkness. _Huh, I was so sure. But, if they’re not related, then why are there all of these coincidences? It just doesn’t make sense!_ Shaking his head, he too bounded off towards his home. Ladybug was right, he was tired. Now was not the time for him to be puzzling out conundrums. He’d just have to wait until the morning. His head always felt clearer after a full night of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it was okay! I know it wasn’t as funny as the first chapter, but I felt like a more serious tone fit this chapter. Also, you’ll notice Ladybug never have Chat an excuse for all of the coincidences. I’m sorry if you were looking forward to this. The fact of the matter is that I really have no idea what she would say, and I didn’t want to turn it into a reveal. So I guess it’s still kinda unresolved. If y’all have any headcanons about how Ladybug would hold off Chat’s future inquiries, please do share them. I’d love to see what you come up with!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it... for now. Let me know if you think this needs a continuation, or just if you have any other feedback. If at least five people say they want a continuation, I might write another chapter where Adrien tells Marinette that he *knows* (but he really doesn't) and y'all can see her reaction. Thanks for reading!  
> Also, the movie I referenced about the magician with the secret twin is an actual movie, and a very good one at that. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what it is because if you knew, it would ruin the whole movie, as you only find out he has a twin within like the last ten minutes. I'm pretty sure you'll know if you've seen it, though. (Also, it's PG 13 and I don't know about endorsing that in a G rated fic lol)


End file.
